You mean more to me then that
by HollyLynn04 xox
Summary: Someone stole the sacared jewel shards from Kagome. Just as the group gets them back, Kagome has to go back to her time. who follows her?
1. No escape

1

**You mean more to me then that**

**Summary-**someone stole the sacred jewel shards from Kagome. When the group gets the back kagome must go back to era. Who follows her?

**Chapter 1-**No escape

Kagome ran as fast as she could along the dirt pathway.

'I've gotta make it. Just a little farther.' she thought as her raven tresses blew in the wind behind her. Her breathing labouring with every panicked stride and breath. Her panic continued to grow as she ran faster, and faster. Her legs felt as if they would fall off but she forced herself onward. She winced when a thorn from a tree cut her cheek. Blood slowly ozzed from the cut. The demon that persued her steadly gained on her. With the demon closing in on her so fast, there was no way she could make it to the village.

"INUYASHA"

**with InuYasha**

"Dammit. Where is she? Can't she be on time for once?" he asked noone as he angerly paced. He occasionally kicked up dirt.

"INUYASHA" came a distent shriek.

" that's kagome's scream!" thought InuYasha hurling himself towards the direcion of the sound. InuYasha knew she was close. Her scent filled his nortrils as well as her blood's.

'Oh god please let her be alright. Hold on Kagome I'm coming...' he prayed.

"Kagome! Where are you?"

"InuYasha!" InuYasha ran towards her voice. Kagome's trembling form lay before him in a pool of her own blood. InuYasha ran to her side as a silhouetted figure bounded away clutching something with a pinkish glow. InuYasha ignored it. Right now the only thing that was on his mind was kagoem.

"The one time I don't meet you by the well this happens! Thats it im going to meet by the well from now on."

Kagome weakly opened her eyes. "Inu...Yas...ha?" she spat up blood

" im here. Now tell me what happened." but it was too late she had already passed out in his arms. He scooped her into his arma and dashed off towards keade's hut with lightning speed that rivaled the god's.

"HEY, OLD HAG, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE" screamed InuYasha looking at his precious cargo. Keade ran into the room followed by Miroku, Sango,Shippo and kilalla. Keade was used to InuYasha calling her such names so she didnt mind much. Everyone gasped when they saw kagome.

her blouse was no longer white but red, stained with blood. It was in her hair and all over her face and some was running down her legs. In the short time InuYasha had been standing there, a small puddle of blood formed at his feet.

"My word InuYasha what happend?" asked miroku, while keade inspected and bandaged kagome's wounds.

"Yeah InuYasha what did you let happento her this time?" asked shippo. He yelped in pain when InuYasha made sure he knew his fist very well.

"I don't know what happend I wasen't there"

"Well where were you then?" asked Sango.

" I was here waiting for kagome. Where do you think?"

"Kagome will be just fine in a few days" said the elderly priestess, cutting in. All immediately sighed in relief. InuYasha quickly asked if he could go see her. He was already half way there by the time keade nodded yes.


	2. Shards returned

1

You mean more to me then that

**chapter 2- a battle begins**

InuYasha sat by Kagome's side willing for her to wake up when at long last she finally did.

"Inu...InuYasha?" she asked opening her eyes.

"What is it kagome?"

"InuYasha I'm sorry I didn't mean..." her words were cut off as they turned to sobs.

"Kagome what are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked taking hold of her hand. This only made her cry harder, but she still managed a few words between sobs.

"He...stole the...jewel sh..shards"

"Kagome! How could you let such a stupid thing happen?!" she only cried harder and harder.

'I knew he would hate me when I told him.' Kagome thought she would die crying right then and wished she would. For her, anything was better then having InuYasha mad at her.

"Kagome! Kagome im...sigh im sorry. I shouldnt have yelled at you it wasen'y your fault. Im sorry you got so hurt and I'm sorry I yelled at you please believe me. He pleaded to her as he held her in his lap. She was far too weak to portest so she just gave in and collapsed into him, resting her head on his chest. InuYasha leaned back against the wall. He placed his head on hers and wrapped his arms tightly around her slender form. He quickly fell asleep breathing in Kagome's scent. She went wide eyed when she felt the weight of InuYasha's head on hers. She quickly relaxed and happiness and fatigue washed over her. She smiled and fell asleep in InuYasha's arms.

**With Sango, Miroku and shippo**

"Shall we go see what InuYasha and Kagome are doing? He asked stressing the word 'doing'.

"cant you keep those perverted thoughts out of her head for once?" said the demon slayer before slapping him upside the head. She threateningly clutched her hirikostu. (sp?)

" put that away my dear Sango for what we will be doing we will certainly not need that." said the monk.

Sango sighed and joined the monk and the kitsune. They slowly, ever so slwoly so that InuYasha wouldn't hear, walked towards the room in the hut where kagome and InuYasha was.

'That stupid monk. He's gonna get a slap for this...'thought Sango as the tip-toed along.

**5 days later**

kagome, InuYasha, Miroku,Sango, shippo and kilalla all continued along the path in absolute silence. The only sounds were the wind throught the trees, the birds singing nearby and everyone's rythem of footsteps.

"InuYasha" exclaimed Kagome, breaking the Erie silence, "I think I sense some jewel shards."

InuYasha bent down and kagome hastily hopped on, kilalla transformed at the sound of the words jewel shards. Miroku, Sango and shippo claimed on as InuYasha ran towards the direction in which kagome was pointing. It wasn't long till they came across the same silhouetted demon that attacked kagome. He held the vile containing the jewel shards in it's clawed hand. His short black hair only just long enough to cover his ears. His green robes blew in the breeze. His fangs and claws were longer then then 2 inches. He held a sword at his side. His eyes assessed his attackers.

Kagome got off InuYasha and reached for an arrow. She was terrified of this demon. It nearly killed her. She strung the arrow thinking the sooner they get rid of it, the sooner there will be only one demon to be afraid of. Naraku.

"Who the hell are you" asked InuYasha, his blood boiling.

"I am Akito. I desire the shards of the sacred jewel." he said unsheathing his sword, readying himself for battle.

It was a long fight. It seemed to drag on forever. Sango and miroku were both hit by the hirkotsu. both InuYasha and akito had serious wounds all over there bodies. Kagome also had wounds, but nothing as bad as InuYasha. He took the full brunt of the attacks to kagome, Leaping in front of her to save her from harm.

InuYasha and Kagome looked at one another and nodded.

"You ready?" asked InuYasha raising his tetsuiga above his head.

"Ready" she replyed, taking aim of her arrow.

"WINDSCAR"

"GO"

both battle cries could be heard throughout the forest. Akito screamed as the yellow bursts of power combined with blue shot at him at an unmatchable pace, finishing him off for good.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" was his last word as his body faded away into nothingness.

Kagome weakly sank to her knees and let out a deep breath. She clutched her arm. It hurt from when akito attempted t slice her with his sword. He would have succeeded if it wasn't for InuYasha.. There was a small gash from the incident.

Kilalla grabbed miroku and sango and thrust them on her back. She slowly carried them to keade's hut.

Kagome got her backpack and searched the contents for her first aid kit.

" let me see your wound kagome" gently taking her hand so he could examine her upper arm.

" mine is not as bad as yours InuYasha." she said painfully withdrawing it.

" would you quit acting like it's nothing!" he said taking her hand again. He began bandaging her

wounds. She blushed slightly but InuYasha didn't see to notice.

" now that your done let me see your wounds"

"Keh" he said as she bandaged him up.

" now hurry up and get the jewel shards"

'does he ever think about anything else?' she thoguht. Picking the vial up and slinging it around her neck and climbed on InuYasha's back as he hurried bach to keade's. Kagome stayed up as long as she could with him under the star-filled sky, but eventully she fell asleep on InuYasha's shoulder. He smiled and quickened his pace.


	3. The next morning

1**Chapter3**-The next morning

kagome was flipping through her mini calender while everyone slept. She knew something important was coming but she didn't know what. Miroku's hand, in his sleep, went out to Sango's rear. She awoke with a start and slapped the pervert into awakeness.

"AHHH SANGO"

"Miroku, would you leave my butt alone for a while?"

" I didn't touch you"

"Miroku you did it in your sleep" said kagome, giggling.

Kagome left the furious demon-slayer and the terrified monk alone together. She went back to flipping through her calender. Her eyes went wide when she saw what was coming up. The dreaded math test.

" oh man this is bad. InuYasha is SO gonna kill me" she mumbled. Noone knew that InuYasha was awake in the tree above kagome. His little doggy ears twitched at the tone of her voice. He jumped down from the tree and silently landed behind kagome. But she didn't seem to notice.

"What am I gonna kill you for? What's wrong this time?" he asked making kagome jump. He smirked and sat down beside her.

"Uh good morning InuYasha. How are you this morning?"

" don't change the subject" he said with his usual scowl on his face.

" fine. You wanna know what's wrong? I gotta go back to my time!"

"Kagome you were just in your era there's no way in hell your going back!!!"

" oh yeah tough guy? What are you going to do to stop me?" asked kagome crossing her arms.

"I'll watch you. And if you make a move for the well I'll make sure you don't go there again. I'm a hell of a lot faster and stronger then you."

" you wouldn't hurt me. Besides you gotta sleep sometime"

"Keh, I hardly sleep"

" I'm so scared of the big, bad, scary half demon."

"Well you should be"

"I was being sarcastic InuYasha."

"Whatever the point is, your not going back to your time."

" oh yeah? Let's test that theory. SIT BOY" the enchanted beads plowed InuYasha into the ground. Kagome took this opportunity to ask Sango a favor.

"Sango, may I borrow kilalla?"

"Sure kagome. See you in a little while."

"3 days." she corrected her friend.

" and just where In hell are you going?" asked a stubborn half demon.

" home" said kagome, mounting kilalla. With a roar she touched off the ground and lifted herself and kagome into the air and flew off towards the bone-eaters well.

"Goodbye kagome" whispered InuYasha.


	4. there,back, and there again

1

**Chapter 4- There, back and there again**

Kagome jumped off kilalla the second she touched solid ground.

"Thanks kilalla you can go back to the others now." kilalla purred in response before flying back to the group. She briskly looked over the land she loved so much one more time before jumping down the well.

A silhouetted figure dashed into the well just as kagome allowed herself to fall through. They laughed all the way to the well. The laugh was evil as he went into the unknown. ( AKA: the modern era)

Kagome slid open the door to her room and collapsed on her bed, math notes in hand. just as she began to read them over, something softy slid across the pane of her window.

'InuYasha couldn't have come for me so soon.' she thought making her way to the window. Fear crippled her body for a split second when she saw who it was. The man at her window smirked evilly at her reaction.

**Author note-** I betcha you guys already know who it is at the window. It's not hard. But I **AM** so sorry for not updating sooner. I have no excuses other then my laziness.


	5. He's here

1

**Chapter 5- _He's_ here**

"Naraku" kagome hissed in the most venomous tone.

"Ah so this is the era i hear you always escape to. And is that any way to greet a friend? My kagome you nearly hurt my feelings. But you do have an interesting time period, I wonder what kind of damage I can cause here..." he smirked as hew floated away in his barrier.

'I've got to get InuYasha' she thought urgently running towards the well. Her stride never faltered, and her pace never slackened as she ran full tilt towards the well. She hurled open the well house door and practicly flew into the well. Seconds seemed like hours when at last she reached the feudal era. She ran along the same dirt path she did before only there was nothing pursuing her. But she ran like the ground was falling to hell beneath her.

"INUYASHA"

InuYasha heard her frightened cry and feared the worst. He dashed towards her at a breakneck pace. When he caught sight of her he let out a sigh of relief seeing that she was unharmed.

"What the hell are you doing here you stupid wench?! I thought you said you were going back to your era!"

"I have two words for you InuYasha: Naraku's there!!!"

"WHAT!!!???" kagome nodded. "Get on my back kagome were going to go get the others and go back to your era to kill naraku once and for all." she nodded and climbed on.

"InuYasha! Kagome lovely to see-"

"shut up monk we all gotta go to Kagome's era. Naraku's there." at Naraku's name kilalla transformed and everyone climbed on. It was only a matter of minutes before they reached the well. Noone even thought twice as they plunged themselves into the well, allowing themselves to be transported into the modern era.

When the well dropped them off in the present day japan, they were greeted by the familar sounds of screaming and the unfamilar sounds of gun fire. (Well it's unknown to InuYasha,miroku, sango, shippo and kilalla anyway.) The smell of smoke was overpowering. The whole intersection between kagome's house and school had gone up in flames.

"Dear god" muttered kagome in shock .as Naraku had turned and killed all the officers that were firing at him.

"NARAKU!"

"Ah, InuYasha long time no see."

"Naraku you bastard! You followed kagome to her time?!"

"Hmmmm... yes I believe did. I'm assuming you want to fight me then?"

"Count on it!"

"Fine then half breed. Kohaku take care of then infant. Kaugra protect kohaku"

"Fine" she replied stepping close to the young boy. At the mention of her younger brothers name, Sango cried out, "Kohaku! It's me! Your sister! Don't you remember me yet?!" the boy held his emotionless stare with much difficulty.

'Sister. This is not easy but I have to serve Naraku until I get the chance to betray him and kill the infant, his heart."

InuYasha couldn't hold back anymore.

"WINDSCAR!" he screamed as burst of yellow power came flying at Naraku. It hit naraku's tentacle and miasma began to seep out.

"Sango, Miroku, do you think you can get everyone out of here?" asked kagome grabbing an arrow.

"We can try" siad sango

"We shall do our best" said the monk. The second miroku finished kilalla lifted of the groung and took tot the air.(of coarse only a few feet above ground) now it was just kagome and InuYasha.

**Author's note**-my birthday was today so it took a little longer then normal for me to update. The next chapter is coming soon. Get ready for '**_ the final battle'._**


	6. The Final Battle

1

**Chapter 6- the final battle**

"Kagome! Kagome get away from there! You'll be killed!" yelled a brown haired boy about her age.

"I'll be fine Hojo. Escape while you can."

"Not with out you!"

"Me and InuYasha have delt with this demon more times then you can imagine. Now run!"

hojo would have ran away simply because of the fierce look in her eyes. Kagome turned away from him and strung an arrow. As she aimed it, the arrow began to glow blue. She aimed it at the miasma, in attempt to purify it. She shot the arrow as hojo staggered backwards in terror. Her arrow hit the miasma, instantly purifying it. She strung another arrow and looked at InuYasha.

He in return looked at her. They nodded. Before kagome looked back she saw InuYasha shout for her to look out and he began running towards her. She turned to face naraku but never made it. When she turned around, one of Naraku's tenticals pierced her stomach. She gagged before whimpering in pain. Her whimpers soon turned to screams within seconds. With a satisfied laugh naraku withdrew his tentacle. Kagome lay in a pool of her own blood once again. The red liquid seemed to try to drown her. 'Huh. I wonder if you can drown in a pool of your own blood?' she thought struggling to get up but to no avail. Her body refused to move. Hojo knelt by her side, stroking her hair and reassuring her. She smiled in response. She had to save her strength for InuYasha.

InuYasha came up from behind and hurled Hojo away. He would **NOT** have another male near the woman he loved so deeply when she's injured. Kagome forced a weak smile as InuYasha held her, murmuring words of comfort.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes I'm alright. Help me up."

"Not before I see the wound." he said lifting up her shirt enough to see a bloody hole in her stomach. It looked like it would never stop bleeding. (not too high don't worry im not a pervert like some people I know...glances at some classmates)

"Kagome! Don't lie to me! Your not fine! You'll die if this isn't treated!" He choked the last part out. It pained him to say that. He vowed to always protect her, and he failed. He wrapped his haori around her stomach to limit or even stop the flow of blood.

"It's no big deal. If I die then you can go be with kikyo. I know you want that more then anything. Noone can give you the word anymore, and you wont need to fight with me anymore and you wont need to waste your time saving me–" she was cut off by the look on InuYasha's face. It was a mix of anger, frustration, sadness, guilt but mainly hurt.

"Kagome what the hell! Don't you ever say that! You mean more to me then that and you damn well know that! I'm not going to let you go. I need you with me kagome. Haven't you realized that yet?!"

"Inu...Ya...sha...i..." she only had enough time to say those few words before she died. InuYasha searched frantically for a pulse but found no such thing.

" kagome. Kagome. Kagome! KAGOME!" he screamed as if willing her, trying to wake her up. Tring to bring her soul back to her body from the heavens. For the first time in his life, InuYasha cried. The tears flowed out of his eyes and cascaded onto her face like a waterfall. He hugged her pale, cold, bloody body to his heart and wept into her neck.

" kagome. I know you can hear me. Wake up. Dammit wake up! I love you kagome and only you. I can't live without you here by my side. And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, not kikyo. That's why I need you to wake up!" as he said the words he went from a soft whisper to a loud roar that nearly made the heavens scream. With out thinking he crashed his lips over hers.

Everyone around them, including Naraku went wide- eyed. They did not expect to see this.

When InuYasha pulled away he looked as if he would jump for joy. When he felt Kagome's soft lips respond to the kiss he pulled away in surprise. His eyes widened even more when he saw kagome's eyes open and filled with tears.

"I love you to InuYasha." whispered her soft voice. InuYasha hugged her body even closer to his.

"I'm so glad your alright."

"Me too" she said grabbing her bow and quiver of arrows. But as she did another tentacle came flying her way. InuYasha, always being the hero, picked kagome up bridal style and leaped to safety.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. are you okay?"

"Keh. Quit worrying about me would ya?"

"Sorry" she mumbled

"Are you ready?" asked InuYasha. Kagome knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I am if you are" she said reaching for an arrow. She aimed it at naraku when InuYasha raised the Tetsuiga. She watched waiting for his command. When he used the windscar, that's when she would fire.

"WINDSCAR"

"GO"

both battle cries could be heard from the heavens. The yellow bursts of power combined with blue came flying at naraku at an unmatchable pace. God's speed wasn't fast enough to evade this attack. Kohaku took this exact moment to kill the infant in his arms.

"Forgive me." he said before destroying Naraku's heart. As it's body dissipated, kagome and InuYasha's attacks hit naraku with full force. Naraku's screams of pain filled the air. Naraku u's body finally disappeared and his jewel shards fell tot he ground.

Sango, Miroku and kilala touched down. "Kohaku do you remember me yet?"

"Yes. Sister. Sister Sango!" he said running up to her. Fir the first time in a long time, brother and sister hugged.

"Hey wench, hurry up and get the jewel shard." said a certain hanyou (who I'm sure you know very well)

"Do you ever think about anything else?" she cracked. her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Keh" was his only reply.

"It's all over." said the monk as kagome put the sacred jewel back together. She dreaded and longed for this day. Because it would be the day Naraku dies but also the day she would have to leave InuYasha.

'Oh no. what do I do now? We've been through so much together. How can I ever leave him? I promised I'd stay by his side and he said he loved me. Oh god what do I do now?'

find out what she does next chapter. I'm sure you already know whats going to happen don't you? O well. Please reveiew!


	7. Aftermath

1

Chapter 7- Aftermath

**Back in the feudal era**

Everyone was sitting around back at keade's hut. InuYasha and kagome sitting side by side and miroku and sango sitting across from them.

"Kagome come with for a bit" he said getting up knowing she would follow.

"Ummmm...okay?" Said kagome getting up as well, following him into the forest. Once out of miroku and Sango's sight InuYasha picked Kagome up bridal style.

"InuYasha, me going for a walk with you would require me walking with you" she giggled.

"Why? What's wrong with this?"

"Nothing. It's just I thought you wanted to go for a walk."

" who cares kagome? I'm gonna carry you anyway because right now I'm too lazy to put you down." he smirked. ( that's my main excuse for not doing something even if it's something like that. Man im lazy...) Causing kagome to giggle again. After a long while they wound up at the sacred tree. He set her down an one of the roots and he sat himself beside her clutching her hand in his.

"InuYasha...what are you doing... whats going on?" she asked. He ignored her and went on to say something.

"Kagome... I love you more then anything. You know that. And now with the jewel complete you have to go."

'Oh no, InuYasha don't do this! You'll only make it so much harder on me to leave.' she thought'

"So kagome I wanted to ask you," his eyes showed that he was nervus, "will...you be...my..my ummm.my.."

"Your..." pushed kagome confused.

"My...mate" he said slowly and crimson faced.

Kagome went wide-eyed for a moment. She was expecting him to tell her that she had no choice but to go back and that this was a goodbye. Her eyes became wet with tears of joy and within seconds they were rolling down her cheeks. She lunged straight into his arms.

"Yes" she whispered.

"You will?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes" she said again and instantly heard InuYasha huff a huge sigh of relief. He sat her up and spoke agin.

"Then there is something I need to do."

"Like what?" she asked confused. Then her eyes went wide when she thought of someone. Kikyo.

" let me guess this has something to do with kikyo?"

"Why do you keep bringing kikyo up?! I love YOU not HER! Don't you get that yet!"

"I'm sorry InuYasha, I should have trusted you more" she said looking at the ground. InuYasha cupped her chin in hi hand and spoke comforting words to her, "it's okay kagome. I understand why your worried. I used to hurt you so much when I went off to see kikyo."

"Umm... what is it that you need to do then?"she asked. He moved her hair to one side of her head. He could tell she was throughly confused.

"Err kagome can you tilt your head a bit?"

"Yeah" she said following his instructions.

"Kagome this will hurt. If it hurts to much just say so okay?"

"Umm. Okay?" she said before.

With that, InuYasha sank his fangs into her neck. Her eyes widened when she felt the sting of his fangs in her neck. She gripped him tighter and gave a whimper of pain but that was all there was time for because it was over quickly.

"I'm sorry it hurt you kagome" he siad while licking the blood off the wound. As soon as she felt his tongue on her skin she relaxed. It took the pain out of the bite instantly. Kagome didnt know what to say so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"It's alright."

**later that day**

The InuYasha group decided to revisit some places and villages, when InuYasha relized something.

"Hey Sango, where's Miroku.?"

"Why are you asking me" she shrugged innocently. But in the back of her mind she thought,

'I wonder is he's woken up yet...'

**Author's note: **well thats done. I have a new story in the works right now. It's called barriers. It'

s my first modernized one. Keep an eye out for it. And I'd like to take a moment to thank all my reveiwers. THANK YOU!!!!! lol


End file.
